


Hercules and the Captive Gays

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Riding, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine set out to seduce Dave. They succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hercules and the Captive Gays

**Author's Note:**

> And that's really all there is to it, just smut, smut, smut. 
> 
> In this fic, Kurt does not address or seem to care about Dave's past behavior. It's glossed over for the purposes of more smut. 
> 
> I started this a while ago - in fact before it was confirmed Blaine would be at McKinley. Any facts that don't fit are for that reason.
> 
> The title comes for a film called _Hercules and the Captive Women_. It is exactly like they describe and there is an impressive ass flash.

He was a little surprised when Blaine asked him over for movie night. After all, even if Kurt had forgiven him, prior to that, he had spent the better part of two years tormenting and torturing him. But really, how could he turn down someone as good looking as Blaine, even if his hair was much too coifed. It just begged for someone to ruin it, run his fingers through it, muss it. Dave frowned, imagining Kurt doing just that. He wasn’t sure who he was jealous of.

“You don’t want to come?” Blaine asked when he didn’t reply right away. Leaning in, he whispered, “Really, how often do you get a chance to just hang out with a couple gay guys?” 

“Oh, no, I mean yeah. Sure, I’d like to come.” Dave thought about that for a moment. “You’re not planning to watch musicals, are you?”

“Seriously, no.”

“Porn?”

Blaine laughed at that. “Well ... no, not porn. But trust me, you’ll like it. I’ve gotten Kurt all into action films. I got him watching sports too. It’s amazing.” Blaine shrugged. “And some sports are a bit like porn.”

Dave couldn’t help but laugh at that, nodding his agreement.

When he got to Kurt’s house on Friday night, Blaine and Kurt were arguing about what to watch. 

“Seriously, Kurt,” Blaine was complaining, “if we watch _Bloodsport_ one more time, I think I’m going to explode.” 

Kurt pouted. 

Quietly, Dave sat on the couch and tried to smile. He wasn’t sure what _Bloodsport_ was, but it sure didn’t sound like a movie he would associate with Kurt. Obviously Blaine had opened Kurt’s horizons a little. 

“ _Ocean’s Eleven_?” Blaine suggested.

“Seen it sooo many times and no one ever takes their shirt off.”

“ _Top Gun_?”

Kurt paused, seriously thinking about this. “While I do enjoy a good volleyball scene or two, I think no Tom Cruise tonight.” 

“ _I, Robot._ ” Blaine held it up, his grin hopeful.

“That only has the one shower scene.”

“Yeah, but it’s full nudity.” 

“What about _Velvet Goldmine_?” 

Blaine’s face lit up. “Dave, have you ever seen _Velvet Goldmine_?”

“Do you know who Jonathan Rhys Meyers is?”

“Uh, no and no?”

Blaine popped in the disk. “If you like it, we could watch some of _The Tudors_ later.” He plopped down on the couch between Kurt and Dave, a little closer than Dave expected. 

“Mmm, _The Tudors_ ,” Kurt murmured. “Great hats and naked ass. What more could a girl want?” Blaine laughed at that. 

It turned out that who Jonathan Rhys Meyers was, was a seriously hot piece of man flesh. So was Ewan McGreggor, which Dave hadn’t realized, only having seen the actor play Obi Wan Kenobi, which, as Kurt pointed out, lacked in nakedness. “Although you do still get to see his lightsaber," Blaine quipped. Kurt and Blaine helpfully played the scene where McGreggor’s character stripped off onstage three times. 

“I swear you can see his dick,” Blaine said. 

“You so cannot. As cold as it probably was, I bet it crawled up inside his body. I know mine would have. You just want to imagine you can see his dick.” 

“I am and it’s a very nice dick.” 

To say the least, it wasn’t the experience Dave was expecting. He had assumed Kurt watched movies in complete silence, with reverence. When he voiced that idea, Kurt giggled, actually giggled. 

“Normally, he does,” Blaine told him. “If you put on, like, _Chicago_ , he will sit there in rapt fascination and if anyone makes any noise, like say, a person were to clear his throat, he will actually pause the movie to bitch at you.” 

“I do not bitch.” 

“Harangue?” 

“Do you want to sleep on the couch, Blaine Warbler?”

“Speak authoritatively on the virtues of silence.” 

Dave laughed. 

“But this is movie night,” Blaine continued. “We’re not here to watch the movie. We’re here to ... to ...”

“Look at hot guys in various stages of nudity and gossip about how cute they are.”

“Right.” 

When they got to the bedroom scene, Blaine actually moaned. Dave had to agree with him, honestly. “Have you seen a more perfect naked ass?” Blaine asked. 

“Uhh ...”

“Do you want me to replay it in slow-mo so you can continue your love affair with Jonathan Rhys Meyers’ ass?”

“Yes.” 

Kurt laughed and did so good-naturedly. Dave had to agree that it was one very perfect ass. 

“He gets naked all the time on _The Tudors_ ,” Blaine confided. Dave decided right then that he needed to add that show to his DVD collection. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Kurt asked a few minutes later. “You’re not saying much.” 

“I ... I just wasn’t expecting this.” 

“He’s never done this before,” Blaine added. “He’s always had to keep his mouth shut when the good parts come on.” Blaine tipped his head, dipping it dangerously close to Dave’s shoulder. “I was watching _Quantum of Solace_ with my dad and ...”

Dave moaned just thinking about Daniel Craig. 

“I know, right? And I had to sit there like I wasn’t watching the most beautiful abs.” 

“Yeah ...”

“I haven’t seen it yet,” Kurt admitted. “We can watch it next week.” 

Next week? Dave thought. That sounded rather nice.

* * *

Two weeks became three and then four. Soon they had a regular Friday date to pop popcorn and ogle man-ass. 

“A lot of these movies are terrible,” Kurt said, squinting at the screen as Jake Gyllenhaal pranced across it half-naked. 

“On the plus side, not half as depressing as watching _Brokeback Mountain_ again.” 

“At least they had sex. And kissed.” Kurt was sitting in the middle this time. He snuggled up closer to Blaine and dropped his feet into Dave’s lap. He knew Dave and Blaine would let him get away with just about anything. “I like watching men kissing.” 

“We could find some online for you,” Dave suggested. 

“No, ugh, I don’t want porn. I want to watch men kiss with all the romance and great lighting of _Titanic_.” 

“We could watch actual gay cinema,” Blaine suggested.

“If you make me watch _Poison_ again, I will be forced to do awful things to you.” 

“It does seem unfair,” Dave offered after a bit of silence. “The gay guy is always the sidekick and he never gets sweeping, romantic kisses.” 

“See, that’s what I mean. As well-known action heroes go, incest gets more play than gay guys.” 

That didn’t mean they turned the movie off. It was buff, half-naked Jake Gyllenhaal after all. 

Before they started the next movie, Kurt went upstairs to get more popcorn. Dave was starting to really like the way Kurt made popcorn. Even if it had no butter or salt, he would sprinkle parmesan cheese on it and that tasted really good. Besides, looking down at his middle, Dave had to admit he didn’t need any more calories. He could probably go without eating for a year and be fine. 

“You know, we’ve been talking about this a lot,” Blaine said, cutting into his thoughts. 

“This?”

“Us.” 

“Movie night?”

Blaine chuckled. “More than just movie night.” Scooting closer, he leaned in close. “Us. The three of us.” 

“Uhhh…”

Taking the direct approach, Blaine straddled Dave’s lap. “Have you thought about it?”

“I…but Kurt…”

“He and I have been talking about this.” Slipping his fingers beneath Dave’s jaw, Blaine leaned in for a kiss. Dave jerked his head back. 

“We’re doing this now?” 

Looking over Blaine’s shoulder, he saw a somewhat distressed looking Kurt standing at the bottom of the stairs with the popcorn bowl. 

“I didn’t, I mean…”

Blaine backed away, going over to his boyfriend and speaking to him in low-tones. “I saw an opportunity. Didn’t we say...?”

“I’m just not…”

Blaine nodded. Taking the popcorn bowl, he led his boyfriend back over to the couch and they sat with plenty of space between them and Dave. 

“I’m going to go,” Dave announced, shooting up to his feet. 

“You don’t have to.”

“This is my fault,” Blaine said, speaking right over Kurt. 

“It, I … I should go.” Before they could stop him, Dave fled. 

Dave avoided Kurt and Blaine in the halls, so it was two weeks before he heard from either of them again. This time it was Kurt who approached him, or cornered him really. 

“David?” 

When Dave tried to run, Kurt darted in front of him again. The kid was fast. It was a shame he quit the football team. 

“David, I want to apologize. Blaine is really sorry that happened the way it did and I am too.” 

“Are you two, you know, still together?” He hadn’t heard anything about the two of them breaking up, but he still couldn’t be sure. 

“What? Oh yes, of course we are. I was a bit angry with him, but I’ve forgiven him mostly.” Stepping forward, he laid a hand on Dave’s arm. Dropping his gaze to it, he stared at it, seemingly lost in thought. 

“Umm, Kurt?”

“Oh!” He blushed and dropped his hand away. “Oh, I mean, yes, I’ve forgiven him mostly.” He took a deep breath. “Hold on, I practiced this speech.” 

Dave had to smile at that. 

“I’m glad this amuses you. As I said, I’ve forgiven him mostly, but I can’t forgive him for stealing a kiss from you. I have to know first if you’ll forgive him.” 

“It was ... I mean ...” Dave thought about that for a moment. “I stole a kiss from his boyfriend, so I guess it’s fair.” 

“That’s exactly why it was wrong.” 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but your boyfriend is really cute and he wasn’t a hardship to kiss. I mean, no offense.”

“Really?” Kurt beamed at him. 

That was not the reaction Dave was expecting. 

“I, well, that’s good,” Kurt gushed. “That’s great! Does that mean you’ll join us for movie night this week? I thought we’d watch _Hercules and the Captive Women_ , which contrary to what you might believe from the title is actually a lot of bodybuilders running around mostly naked and slapping each other on the ass a lot.” 

Dave laughed. “It sounds really hokey.”

“Don’t worry. For a movie this awful, we generally turn the sound off and Blaine and I improvise all the dialog.” 

“I can’t miss that.” 

“Great! We’ll see you at the usual time.” He bounced away. 

Dave enjoyed watching his ass as he bounced, but he didn’t plan on telling Blaine that … or Kurt either, truth be told.

* * *

Two nights later he was back in Kurt’s basement laughing his ass off.

“Oh, Hercules,” Kurt was saying in a particularly high voice even for him, the afghan wrapped around his head like some kind of crazy head scarf, “Hercules why must you play with all these hunky men instead of loving me? Why are you checking – oh, wow! Check out that ass!”

“Where?” Blaine asked, already rewinding and playing it again in slow motion. 

Dave’s jaw dropped open. “Ass flash,” he whispered. And it was. Hercules or whoever - his entire loin cloth flapped up in the wind. You could bounce a box of quarters off that thing. 

“Ass flash! Oh man, that’s awesome,” Blaine announced, laughing. Dave blushed. “Anyone want to see it again?”

“Mmm, sure.” Kurt hugged the afghan to his chest and cuddled into Dave. 

Blaine tried not to smile. 

“Err, ah …” 

Learning around Kurt, Blaine mouthed to him, “Just go with it.” 

So for few minutes he just went with it and dragged a pillow into his lap so Kurt wouldn’t notice if any of the ass flashing got to him. Or the cuddling, for that matter.

“You know,” Kurt said after a few minutes, trying to sound conversational, “you have the nicest arms.” 

“Arms?”

“They’re … big.” Kurt sat up a little and wrapped his fingers around a bicep. “Blaine wasn’t lying, you know. We have been talking about you.” 

Blaine scootched closer so he was cuddled up against Kurt’s back, trying to look casual even though he very much wasn’t. “We have.” 

“We’ve been talking about how nice it would be to kiss you again. And I have this theory that being cuddled up in these big arms would feel so warm.” 

“I like sitting in your lap,” Blaine added. “Kurt’s too skinny.” 

“I ...”

“May I kiss you?” Kurt asked, tilting his chin up. 

Dave thought for a moment. On the one hand he would be an absolute idiot to turn that offer down. On the other, this sounded like a train wreck waiting to happen. But Kurt’s pretty lips over ruled his good sense. Leaning down, he kissed Kurt, hot and wet and hard. That just sounded pornographic, didn’t it? But that’s what it was. Kurt moaned ... or wait, Blaine moaned. When he finally pulled away, Kurt’s eyes were still closed, but Blaine’s were wide open and large as quarters. 

“Wow,” he whispered. 

“You have got to try that,” Kurt said, licking his lips, but still not opening his eyes. 

Scrambling up off the couch, Blaine insinuated himself onto Dave’s lap and got a kiss of his own, softer, but still hot. Blaine’s tongue did incredible things. It made Dave ache with want. 

“Tongue right?” Kurt asked when they finally pulled apart. Dave just nodded. 

Blaine leaned in for another kiss and Dave let him. 

Several hours and several dozen kisses later, they finally had to break it up when Kurt’s dad called down the stairs, saying it was time for Blaine and Dave to go home. 

The next Monday at school, Kurt and Blaine teamed up to corner him at his locker. 

“Uh, hi.” He tried not to stare at all the creamy skin Kurt’s v-neck sweater revealed. 

“So, any second thoughts?” Kurt asked.

“Shhh, I told you not to ask that,” Blaine hissed. 

“No, no second thoughts,” Dave said. 

“If I hadn’t, we wouldn’t know,” Kurt said, primly. “See, no second thoughts.” He smiled at Dave. “I hope we’ll see you this Friday then.” 

“Yeah, uh, yeah definitely.” 

It wasn’t until two Fridays and three movies later before they were finally alone. Kurt’s dad was out of town with Carole visiting relatives and Finn was at Rachel’s. Dave was finally finding out what _Bloodsport_ was - which was a lot of hot, half naked, young Jean Claude VanDame - when Kurt stood and began stripping. 

“I think this will be more comfortable on the bed,” he announced and then strolled across the room and sprawled across his bed in just his skinny jeans. 

Blaine swallowed hard. “He goes commando, you know,” he whispered to Dave and then got up to follow. 

Dave was sure he was invited, but he wasn’t sure he could make himself move just yet. His legs were like jelly just watching Blaine remove his tie and shrug out of his button down shirt. He crawled onto the bed and shared a deep kiss with his boyfriend before looking back at Dave. 

“Aren’t you coming?”

_Any minute now,_ Dave thought, keeping his hands over his crotch. “I, uh ...”

Kurt sat up on one elbow and crooked his finger, inviting Dave over. “Come kiss me.” 

Well, who could ignore an invitation like that? Dave couldn’t. He was across the room in a flash. He was a bit nervous about taking off his shirt, but once he did, he was amazed to hear dual moans greet the sight of his bare skin. 

“I told you,” Kurt said softly to Blaine. 

“God,” was Blaine’s best response. “God, get down here.” He laced his fingers with Dave’s and tugged until they were all on the bed, Dave sandwiched between them. “God, I want to touch you.” 

After that, Dave found himself attacked by four hands and two eager tongues worshiping his chest. 

“He’s like a muscle magazine,” Kurt murmured. 

“Beautiful.” Blaine punctuated his announcement with a light lick and brief suck on Dave’s nipple. 

Shoving Dave fully onto his back, Kurt climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He kissed Dave long and slow with lots of tongue. “I want you to make love to me,” he finally whispered, pulling back only centimeters, his breath ghosting over Dave’s lips. 

“You want to ride him until you fall apart because it’s so good,” Blaine corrected him. 

“That too. I want it all.” 

“I want it all too,” Dave whispered, his voice hoarse. Nervous, he let one arm creep out and wrap around Blaine’s waist. The other he used to pull Kurt down for another kiss. “I want everything.” He groaned as Blaine took advantage of cuddling closer, kissing along his jaw. 

“We should ...” Blaine paused for more kisses. “We should get more naked.” 

“More naked?” Kurt asked, arching an amused brow. 

“Nakeder.” 

Kurt giggled at that, but obviously down with the program he pulled away and stood at the end of the bed. “Want to see the rest, David?”

“Fuck, yes.” 

“Do you need music?” Blaine asked.

“Some other time.” 

Dave pictured that in his head, what it would be like watching Kurt strip just for them, and groaned. This time Kurt was efficient, shoving his jeans off (he did indeed go commando) with alacrity. Once naked, he stood, his arms open, showing them everything. 

“Well?” 

Dave couldn’t reply to that. He was too busy gaping. 

“Get back over here and I’m sure Dave will show you just how much he likes it,” Blaine entreated. 

Wearing a smile and nothing else, Kurt did just that. Climbing back up on the bed, he straddled Dave again. “May I?” His long fingers paused over the button on Dave’s jeans. “Or do you want Blaine to do it?” Dave nodded enthusiastically, so much so that he thought his head might fall off his neck. “Which one?” Kurt teased. 

“Uh…” 

“You’re tormenting him when it’s obvious he wants us both to do it.” Reaching over, Blaine slipped loose the button as Kurt pulled down the zipper. “See, teamwork.” 

“I do see. I see something I like very much.” 

Sitting up, Blaine took a look. “Wow.” 

“Dave, I’m going to take your cock out now and suck on it, unless you have an objection.” 

Objection? Why in God’s name would Dave have an objection, but it looked like Kurt was actually waiting for an answer. “Yeah, uh, yeah. Ob … like … no.”

“Good, because I really want to suck your cock.” Kurt’s fingers fished around in his boxers and pulled out his cock. “Oh my Gaga.” 

Blaine nodded, not even able to utter a ‘wow’ this time. 

Almost reverently, Kurt’s fingers wrapped around the thick column of flesh protruding from between Dave’s thighs. “I’m not even sure I can fit this in my mouth.” 

Blaine laughed."Come down here and we’ll both lick the sides. You can’t have all the fun.” 

Kurt sighed. “I suppose not.” Slipping down so that he lay beside Dave, across his legs from Blaine, Kurt grinned and then took a big, long lick. “Mmm, it’s so good.” 

“You treat it like candy.”

“It is like candy. Dave flavored candy. I wonder if they make it.” 

“If they do, I’ll be sure to get you some.” 

“Less talk,” Dave panted out, already leaking from seeing those two perfect faces so close to his cock, from feeling Kurt’s long fingers handling him. 

Kurt giggled. “It’s a shame to waste it.” He straddled Dave again so he could get another kiss, his hard cock rutting against Dave’s. “I want to ride you. I want to make you come so hard your eyes roll back in your head.” 

“Sounds, fuck! Good! Fuckin’ good!” 

“Then who’s going to fuck me?” Blaine asked with a pout. 

“Here.” Dave pulled Blaine forward, reaching for his belt. 

“Wow, yeah, not turning that down.” He struggled with his own belt, wiggling out of his tight jeans, revealing a more compact, but just as sexy body as Kurt’s. Dave really couldn’t tell which one he liked better. 

“Wait, I want you to get me ready.” 

“Can’t you get yourself ready?” Blaine was already shuffling toward Dave’s waiting lips. 

Really, Dave didn’t think this blowjob would be anything to write home about. It was his first after all. He didn’t say that of course. He couldn’t form words for one thing, and if he could have, it would have been a stupid thing to say. What Dave did say was, “Why is Kurt frowning? Don’t let him frown!” 

“Fine!” Blaine huffed out. Shuffling backwards, he let Kurt swing around so Dave could get an eyeful of his very fine ass. “You want to see this?” 

“I’m not sure.” Doh! One of those stupid things to say. 

“Not sure?” Kurt asked, full of concern. He and Blaine both stopped to get a full answer. It looked like consent was a big deal here. Considering his beginning with Kurt, Dave could kind of understand why and very much appreciated it. 

“I mean, I might blow just watching. Would be fuckin’ embarrassing.” 

Kurt giggled, leaning down and wrapping his long fingers around Dave’s balls, tugging them downward kind of hard. “I won’t let you blow. Trust me.” 

Blaine shook his head, clearly amused. "Don't worry. Kurt is a gorgeous cock-slut. It won't take him long to come, but if the angle is just right, he can come more than once. Right, baby?" 

"Less talk, more lube." 

Blaine already had his fingers slicked up, one of which he slid into Kurt's ass. "I thought you liked my dirty talk." He thrust his finger, slow and lazy, in and out of Kurt's hole. 

"Blaine! Please, please, please, fuck me open with your fingers so I can bounce on David’s huge cock until it drives me insane!" 

“Fuck!” Dave whispered. “I can’t ...” Kurt tugged on Dave’s balls again, making Dave groan. 

“You should, uh, go faster, Blaine,” Kurt huffed out. “This isn’t going to work for long.” 

“Refractory.” Blaine reminded him, even as he stretched Kurt further with a second finger. “Let him cum. I’ll fuck you until he’s ready again.” 

Dave loved watching Blaine stretch Kurt, not just because Kurt had the most beautiful ass and a view this close was deliriously obscene, but also because of the care and concentration Blaine put into it. Dave could see Blaine chew on his lips unconsciously as he worked. Kurt arched into it, begging and pleading, but Blaine wouldn’t move any faster. 

Glancing over, Blaine asked, “You going to cum now and let us get you hard again, or wait? Because,” he slid another finger into Kurt, “this is enough for me, but I think he needs 4 fingers if it’s you.” Kurt moaned long and much lower than Dave thought his voice could go, dropping his forehead onto Dave’s thigh. 

“I ...” 

“He’s going to cum now,” Kurt announced. Fisting Dave’s cock, he fit as much in his mouth as he could, flickering his tongue over the head. It didn’t take much. Dave was too worked up, beyond ready. 

“I, oh fuck, I’m gonna!” Arching up, Dave came over Kurt’s tongue and all over his face. Blissed out, he flopped back on the bed. 

His fingers slipping free, Blaine pulled Kurt up and around so he could lick at his mouth. “There’s so much,” he murmured. 

“Grab a cloth, it’s over my eyes.” 

Blaine made a very satisfied noise and kept licking at Kurt’s cheeks rather than doing as asked. 

“Blaine, you’re not going to lick my eyelids clean,” Kurt chided, sounding rather exasperated. 

Dave actually chuckled. He couldn’t help himself. Looking over, he saw a box of tissues on the bedside table. Gripping Kurt by the waist, he said, “Don’t open your eyes,” before actually lifted him up and over to where Blaine knelt. 

“Oh wow!” Kurt panted, gripping himself to keep himself from cumming. 

“Just had to move you so I could ...” Grabbing a couple of tissues, Dave tipped Kurt’s chin so he could wipe away the cum on his eyelids. “I got you good, huh? Should be safe to open them now.” 

“That was so insanely hot,” Blaine breathed. 

Blinking his eyes open, Kurt could only agree, giving Dave a thorough thank-you kiss. 

“Can you turn him a little more?” Blaine asked. 

Dave had to push Kurt back a little so he could see what Blaine wanted. Oh right, Kurt and Blaine hadn’t cum yet. He watched as Blaine slicked himself. OK, bonelessness waning. Sitting up, he helped Kurt to turn a bit. “That good?” 

Blaine’s response wasn’t so much words as thrusting inside Kurt hard. 

“Fuck!” Dropping his forehead onto Dave’s shoulder, Kurt pushed back into it, letting Blaine have him, opening himself to it. Looking over Kurt’s shoulder, down the sweet curve of his back, he could see Blaine thrusting into him. 

“David,” Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around Dave’s neck. “Do you like it? Do you like - yes! Right! Yes!” Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips and thrust faster. Kurt arched back into him. One hand let go of Dave’s neck and began to reach back. Dave wanted to grab for it, but he doubted holding Kurt down in any way would be wise, given their history. All he could do was to whimper. 

“David?” Kurt’s hand shot right back up, tangling in Dave’s hair, tilting his head for another kiss. Whatever Blaine was doing, made Kurt shake, or perhaps it was the force of the pounding his ass was taking. Either way, just the noises; the little whimpers, the slap of flesh, Blaine’s soft grunts, were enough to get Dave half-hard again. 

Blaine came with a strangled scream before collapsing to the side on the bed. “Damn. Awesome.” 

“Dammit!” Kurt looked around, snatching the bottle of lube out of ripples in the ruined sheets. “You had better get me off, David, or so help me, I’m going to pluck your eyebrows.” 

“Ow, hey, try to not kill my boner, all right?” 

“Told you,” Blaine slurred. “No way anyone could stay soft watching you.” He smiled blissfully up at Kurt. 

“I’m so glad you think so.” 

“He’s right.” Grabbing his cock, Dave quickly working it to full hardness. “It’s yours.” 

“It is?” Kurt asked with the slyest smile. Straddling Dave’s thighs, he knocked Dave’s hand away and took over, liberally slicking his cock with lube. 

“Don’t go too fast,” Blaine warned. Kurt almost growled at him. “We will both stop you if you start to hurt yourself.” 

“Well, then you two should have gotten me off already!” Kurt snapped back. Holding Dave’s cock steady, Kurt looked him right in the eye. “You’re going to get me off this time, right?” 

“Uh...”

Kurt glared. “I have not yet been satisfied, David.” 

“Yes, yes, anything you want. Always.” 

Kurt inched his way down onto Dave’s cock, stopping frequently, his hands clenched tight, fingernails digging just slightly into Dave’s tummy. When either Dave or Blaine would try to say something, get Kurt to stop, Kurt glared until they shut up again. Breathing hard, Kurt finally stopped most of the way down. 

“David?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Your cock is really big.” Taking a deep breath, Kurt lifted himself up and dropped back down, just a little. Then again and a little more. And more. Soon he had a good rhythm, bouncing, twisting, and “Oh! Fuck, yes!” 

Dave could only gape. Kurt was using his body to get off and it was perfect. He didn’t know if he should help, but when he reached up to, Kurt batted his hands away. “Don’t ... I’m ... Blaine, I’m in love with this man’s cock.” 

“It’s a very nice cock,” Blaine agreed, much too mellow to do more than lift his head. 

“Gonna -” 

“Not yet. Dave’s not ready.” 

Kurt actually growled again, glaring at Blaine, which scared Dave just as much as it turned him on. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, but Kurt didn’t give him the chance. Throwing his head back, he rode Dave even harder, working those long dancer legs to the point of trembling. Reaching back, he braced himself on Dave’s thighs, arching into it, stretching himself. 

Dave’s second orgasm hit him suddenly, spasming through him. He came yelling Kurt’s name. 

“Fucking! Fucking! Fin-a-ly!” Kurt screamed, slamming himself down on Dave’s cock and spurting all over his chest. “Damn.” Collapsing forward, Kurt lazed like a particularly pleased feline on Dave’s chest. “Mmm, damn.” 

Blaine snorted with laughter and flopped onto his back. Dave had no idea where he found the energy, but slowly he lifted his hands, tangling one in Kurt’s hair and reaching out to Blaine with the other. Blaine took his hand, curling their fingers together. 

For a long time, they just lay there and Dave probably drifted off, but each time he woke up to find them all in the same position, so maybe it was one continuous fugue. 

With a groan, Blaine finally roused himself and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a warm, wet cloth after a few moments. “C’mon, Kurt, roll over. Otherwise you two will stick together, and that’s fine for you, but Dave still has chest hair.” 

“He’s fine. It’d be fine,” Dave protested. “You can come back too.” 

“Trust me, you won’t be saying that when it actually pulls out hair.” Blaine helped pull Kurt over, who didn’t actually seem to wake at all, and cleaned them both up. Then he returned to the bathroom to drop off the cloth and, it sounded like, brush his teeth. Dave cuddled Kurt close.

When Blaine returned, he asked, “Won’t Kurt’s dad catch us? He’s kind of scary.” 

“He’s warmed up to you lately,” Blaine told him with a grin, “but no, he’s in Cleveland with Mrs. Hudmel. Which is good, because Kurt’s a screamer.” 

“So, that wasn’t just me?” Dave asked with a cocky grin. 

“Well, he definitely was loud.” 

“So are you two,” Kurt mumbled. “Less talk, more sleep.” Cuddling closer to Dave, he reached back and wrapped an arm around Blaine, pulling him closer. Dave figured Kurt was probably always right, so he closed his eyes and sure enough, he drifted off.

* * *

He woke to -

“OMG!” 

“Finn!” Kurt screeched at ear piercing levels, “close the door!” Thankfully, the door slammed closed even as Blaine pulled the blanket up to their chins. “OMG! I cannot believe him!” 

“Dave?” Blaine asked. With wide eyes, Kurt sat bolt upright and looked at their bed partner. “I know you’re not officially out,” Blaine continued. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Hudson wouldn’t tell anyone, would he?” 

“It’s Finn,” Kurt said, but gently. “But maybe we could encourage him to keep it an open secret. No one would know outside of a select group of friends.” 

Dave nodded. “Yeah. I know. Yeah. I just ...” Dragging a hand through the back of his hair, he couldn’t look at either Kurt or Blaine. “I just ...” 

“You don’t need to explain it,” Blaine said. “You really, really don’t. Believe it or not, Kurt and I understand.” 

“Really?”

“We do,” Kurt agreed. “It may not seem like it, but even for me - who was kind of the most obvious person ever - coming out to my dad wasn’t easy. I worried ...” He bit his lip. “You know, what if.” 

“My parents were hardly thrilled,” Blaine confided. “Dad and I still don’t talk like we used to.” 

They sat for a moment in comfortable silence. Finally, Kurt pasted a smile on his face and clapped his hands. “I will speak to Finn and if he tells anyone other than ...” Kurt hunted for a name. “Rachel, I think. If he tells anyone else, I’ll replace all his shampoo with Nair.” 

“And Rachel won’t tell anyone?” Dave asked skeptically. 

“She has two gay dads. They would ground her for life.” Kurt played with the sheet. “And if you’re ever ready to come out, we’re here for you.” 

“But no pressure,” Blaine warned. 

“Right, no pressure. However, would you like a good morning blowjob?” 

Dave grinned.

* * *

So, he didn’t come out exactly, but it wasn’t a total secret that he could be found most days after school at the Hudmels. His teammates thought he was hanging with Hudson, which was odd, but not crazy. Most of Glee knew he spent his time with Kurt and Blaine, though. 

They were a good group once he got to know them, even if they were completely crazy and entirely annoying. 

And he got to walk Kurt to class because of the Bully Whips. That was the best. Well, a bit behind Kurt. 

"David, what are you doing back there?"

He glanced around to make sure no one was listening. “I like watching your ass bounce.” 

“You can do that later too,” Kurt told him with a wink, then strutted off to class.


End file.
